Durable collapsible or foldable container assemblies have been used by the shipping and packaging industries. An example of such containers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,065 to Dennis M. Foy. This foldable container includes a molded plastic base having four side walls extending vertically upward from each side of the base. The walls are vertically spaced for folding one side wall over the base and another side wall over the former one and into overlapping vertical spaced relationship to one another. The hinges on two of the side walls have an associated link having slots therein for allowing the side wall to move vertically relative to the base for locking and unlocking the walls from one another. Also, the tops of the side walls have projections for coacting with legs extending from the base to relatively position and stack the containers one upon another.
The deficiency in such containers is that the base only has legs extending downwardly and outwardly from it, and no means is provided for guiding the forks of a forked lift into the base for raising and lowering the container assembly. Moreover, the tops of the side walls must include a projection which coacts with the legs to stack the container assembly on the tops of the side walls only.